


His Time Will Come

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A very weird mixture of dark and crack, Curses, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth's Mightiest Heroes.  Loki scoffs at the notion.  Puny humans who know little of the universe and even less about the innermost workings of one of their own.  It's almost too easy to start picking them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Time Will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTT2123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/gifts).



> I got lots of lovely soulmate ideas from KTT2123 but this is the one that stuck. Sorry!

Brute force hadn't worked. Hell, he'd ended up in a cell for his troubles, locked away in small, white room with none of the creature comforts from his, admittedly spoiled, life.

 

Now that he's free, he won't make the same mistake again. Loki decides to turn his mind to the long con.

 

Thor is ridiculously easy to convince. A few tears, the appearance of risking his life for his beloved brother, and the fool is welcoming him back into the fold with open arms.

 

The rest of the Avengers are harder to convince but Loki has time, an abundance of time and, if nothing else, the cell has taught him the value of patience. It's slow work, at times frustratingly slow, but one by one the Avengers fall under his confidence trick until he's a fully functioning member of the team.

 

_Earth's Mightiest Heroes._ Loki scoffs at the notion. Puny humans who know little of the universe and even less about the innermost workings of one of their own. It's almost too easy to start picking them off.

 

Clint is the first person on his hit list. His archer. The bird who flew the coop. Loki still remembers how it felt to have that hard, lean body under his thrall; his to command, to use, to bend, to break. He had felt Clint's loss like an open wound. That beautiful, conflicted, ever fighting mind gone in the blink of an eye as his own weapon, his pet, turned against him.

 

Loss. Need. Want. Pain.

 

Loki knew just the curse to bring his archer down to his knees.

 

Most people on Earth did not believe in the concept of a soul mate, of one person in all the world who would perfectly complement them, who would make them whole, who, in the words of the insipid romantic comedy that Thor had forced him to watch, would complete them.

 

Yet more evidence that these people, this plague, was so very beneath him. Soul mates existed, though they were rare, and Loki planned to use this fact to bring Clint to heel. A simple spell really, a few words, a few ingredients and Clint would be cursed to eternal agony until he found his other half, the mate of his soul. The pain would drive him mad and Loki salivated at the prospect of watching, of seeing what was once his, unravel piece by piece while the rest looked on, helpless.

 

It's with a spring in his step that Loki materialises in upstate New York, a jaunty whistle falling from his lips as he walks into Avengers HQ, ready to bask in the chaos he'd created.

 

The tune dies on his lips as he takes in the atmosphere. There is no panic, no medics, no screaming. It's all so....normal.

 

Loki's gaze seeks Clint out, finding him sitting on the kitchen counter elbow deep in a box of Lucky Charms, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration as he rummages around for the cheap plastic decoder ring.

 

Loki doesn't understand, he should be writhing in fiery torment, his voice should be reduced to a hoarse, broken grate as the screams savage his throat. Yet there he sits, as repulsive and at ease as ever.

 

“Ah-ha!” Loki shudders as Clint lets out a cry of victory, the vulgar pink piece of trash from the cereal box being brandished in the air as if it were treasure.

 

He watches with a discerning eye as Clint tosses the 'prize' to the fast one, the runner, Pietro. His glare narrows as Pietro offers up a wide grin, almost as if Clint had gifted him with the finest gold and jewels that Asgard could offer. He sees the faint blush on Clint's skin, hears the slight hitch in Clint's breath and realises at once what has happened.

 

Soul mates.

 

Clint and Pietro.

 

The chances of them having found each other is so infinitesimal that Loki hadn't even considered the possibility.

 

He'd never liked that kid.

 

With a dramatic whirl of his cape, Loki leaves the room without a word, scowling darkly as he makes his way back to Asgard, back to the drawing board. His time will come.

 

*

 

Clint watches him go.

 

“Are we ever gonna do something about him?” he complains to the room. “You know that it's just a matter of time before he starts his end game, right?”

 

“Ah, it's too much fun watching him think we're all falling for his act.” Tony casually tosses a handful of Lucky Charms in the air for Steve to catch.

 

“Soon.” Steve promises around his mouthful. “He'll get what's coming. His time will come.”

 


End file.
